Pas complètement fou
by Videl104
Summary: Roy Mustang se fait embarquer: des hommes deviennent fous, une femme désespère...
1. Chapter 1

**Pour une deuxième fiction, me revoilà!**

**_Titre:_ Pas complètement fou...  
**

**_Auteure: _Videl104_  
_**

**_Genre: _Humour, mystère, aventure._  
_**

**_Disclamer: _Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas. Se sont la création de la grande Hiromu Arakawa. Si un jour elle veut s'en débarasser, je suis tout à fait apte à les garder! P_  
_**

**_Résumé: _Mustang se fait embarquer: des hommes deviennent fous et une femme désespère...  
**

**_Note: _ Aucun spoiler. Il va avoir de l'amour mais, il va être plutôt caché donc je le mets pas comme genre. Et pour ceux qui aurait put lire ma première fiction ''Be my Son!'', et bien, je vais la continuer tout ne continuant celle que j'ai commencé, donc celle-ci. Bien que ma semaine de relâche arrive très bientôt(La semaine prochaine, j'ai pas d'école.), je ne pourrais pas trop avancer mes histoires vu que j'ai promis au technicien en loisir à l'école que j'allais beaucoup travailler sur les scénarios pour le show des finissants de mon école. Y'a un peu de Dédé là dessous aussi mais bon. Je vous aime pareil! câlin Je vais arrêter de radotter sur ma vie et je vais vous laisser lire ma fic. Ouf.**

**

* * *

****Pas complètement fou...**

**Chapitre un:**

«Mais lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi! S'il vous plait! Vous faites certainement erreur!»

La voix masculine s'élevait dans le corridor, là où plusieur curieux s'étaient affairés malgré le travail qu'ils avaient à faire. Debout dans les cadre de porte, ils regardaient l'homme aux cheveux ténébreux se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait emprisonné par plusieur bras puissants qui le retenaient et qui l'entrainaient en dehors de l'immeuble.

«Laissez-moi! Je ne veux pas y aller! Je n'ai rien fais!»

Sa voix se faisait suppliante. Elle pouvait même raconter que l'endroit où ils l'emmennait serait Enfer. De toutes ses forces, il se démenait pour se tenir loin de la porte principale.

La gorge serrée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une jeune femme trouvait cela injuste. Elle l'avait protégé, sans relâche, durant les dernières années: elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire quelque chose qui aurait pu être louche. Cela la rendrait mal de le voir partir comme ça et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Mais elle trouverait bien une solution, et tout pourra ensuite redevenir comme avant.

Des yeux noirs et suppliants se posèrent sur elle. Il lui tendit la main, bien qu'il était beaucoup trop loin d'elle pour pouvoir l'attapper.

«Hawkeye! Dites leur! Aidez-moi! Faites quelque chose! Aidez-moi!»

Ces paroles lui brisa le coeur. Non, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ne pouvant plus rester neutre devant ce spectacle, elle tourna les talons, se rendit jusqu'à son bureau et s'abandonna sur sa chaise, les mains dans la figure. C'est lorsque Mustang vu la blonde pénéter dans la salle que ses yeux s'innondèrent encore plus de désespoir. Il se débatit encore plus fort, émergeant une force incontrôlée qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même.

«Riza!»

La nommée Riza se crispa aux cris de l'autre. Quelques uns de ses collèges se tournèrent un moment vers elle, pour voir sa réaction, mais rien ne pu paraître sur son visage, puisqu'il était caché derrière ses mains. Ils retournèrent la tête vers les autres cris de l'homme qui se débattait.

«Risa! Dit leur! Ne les laisse pas m'enmener! Je t'en pris! Riza! Riza! Ri...»

Son dernier appel fut interrompu par un petit cri et une sensation assez douloureuse. Sa vue se brouilla et il se sentit défaillir. Avant qu'il se sombre dans l'inconsience, il pu voir l'un de ceux qui le tenait: une seringue à la main et un regard machiavélique.

°°°

Son éternelle cigarette à la bouche, Havoc s'avança vers la femme blonde, toujours à son bureau. Il s'accotta sur le meuble avec son bras droit, sa main gauche occuppée sur sa hanche.

«Qu'est-ce que le document qu'ils vous ont montré tout à l'heure? Je peux le voir?»

Riza lui tendit immédiatement devant les yeux: l'homme dût s'en saisir et l'éloigner de son visage pour pouvoir lire les mots écrits. Quelques tic-tacs de l'horloge résonnèrent dans la pièce devenue silencieuse, mais le silence se brisa rapidement.

«Quoi?»

Sa supérieure soupira en guise de réponse. Alertés, les autres virent voir de quoi il s'agissait. Leurs réactions furent la même. Fuery, visiblement autant chamboulé que les autres, questionna le premier lieutenant.

«Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Vous ne savez pas? Vraiment mais vraiment pas?

- Laissez-moi au moins y réfléchir...

- Ah, pardon.

- ...Premièrement, il faut savoir pourquoi il a été envoyé là-bas. Ils ne voudront pas le laisser partir sans preuves.

- Je n'aime pas casser les ambiances, mais, coupa Falman, nous allons certainement avoir un nouveau colonel et je crains qu'il considèrera cette cause comme totalement close. On ne pourra pas enquêter sur nos heures de travail donc nous pourrons le faire que très rarement.

- Je trouverais un moyen, ne vous inquiètez pas, lui rassura Riza. J'imagine que le Généralissime nous comprendra: il croyait tout particulièrement en Mustang et ses capacités.»

°°°

Quelques heures plus tard, Riza sortait du bureau du Furher. Toujours son neutralisme impressionnant au visage, elle alla rejoindre ses collèges. En ouvrant la porte, quatre têtes se retournèrent immédiatement vers elle: huit oreilles n'attendant que le véridict final.

«Alors?»

Tous les hommes avaient questionné la femme en même temps. Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine d'aller vers son bureau pour leur exprimer la nouvelle. Les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, elle s'élança.

«Je vous présente votre nouveau colonel, enfin, pour le temps avant que Mustang revienne.»

Les quatre paires d'yeux regardèrent dans le cadre de porte, attentif à toute présence. Mais, rien.

«Je crois ne m'être pas très bien fait comprendre: votre nouveau colonel est déjà dans cette pièce...

- C'est un fantôme, questionna Breda.

- Les fantômes n'existent pas: ne soyez pas stupide, lui répondit Havoc.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous dit que les fantômes n'existent pas, rajouta Fuery.

- La question serait plutôt, pourquoi le Généralissime nous aurait envoyé un fantôme comme colonel, conclu Falman.»

Puis, un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce. Tous, lentement, tournèrent, appeurés, la tête vers Riza, son pistolet à la main, le canon pointé au ciel. La jeune femme, toujours aussi neutre et calme, rangea l'arme et recommença.

«Je: pronom singulier. Suis: verbe être accordé à l'indicatif présent. Votre: déterminant pluriel visant à indiquer votre possession...

- Vous pouvez recommencer? Je me suis perdu dans vos explications en cours de route...» demanda timidement Fuery.

Riza frappa son front avec sa main et soupira bruyemment en secouant la tête négativement. Pour toutes réponses, Fuery reçut une bonne claque en arrière de la tête de la part d'Havoc et deux regards qui voulaient tout dire.

«Bon, comme j'essais de vous dire depuis que je suis revenue du bureau du Furher, celui-ci m'a nommé colonel à la place du Colonel.

- Oh! Donc, vous avez monté en grade, demanda à nouveau Fuery.

- Non, je ne fais que prendre la place du Colonel en attendant, répondit Riza.

- Et vous êtes payée comme un colonel, questionna Breda.»

Riza fixa intensément Breda. Puis, tous les autres. «_Mais qu'est-ce que ces hommes ont bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour être aussi stupides? Je me demande comment le Colonel s'y prennait avec de tels imbéciles...»_, pensa-t-elle.

«Nous devrions continuer de travailler: nous devons finir la dernière enquête avant d'en commencer une autre, qui sera, je vous le jure, le ''pourquoi le Colonel Mustang a-t-il été emmené''.»

Tous la saluèrent façon militaire et se remirent au travail. Riza mit ses mains sur ses hanches, contempla le travail de son équipe en espérant que la stupidité ne regagne pas le groupe, tourna les talon et pénétra dans le bureau du Colonel. Elle rangea un peu le désordre que Mustang avait laissé derrière lui. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'assit sur la grande chaise de son colonel. Avec sa main droite, elle caressa le cuir l'accoudoir de la chaise. Son visage s'assombrit: elle soupira.

«Colonel...»

* * *

**Ouah, et j'ai pondu ça en deux soirée! J'uis trop une brute! XD Bon m'enfin, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Vous voulez savoir où est allé Mustang? Vous en avez déja une idée? Vous voulez la suite? Des reviews seraient très grandement appréciés! Merci!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

  
Chapitre2

Quand il reprit conscience, Roy put constater qu'on l'entraînait dans un couloir mal éclairé et sans vie. Enfin, presque sauf si on enlevait les bruits bizarres qui sortaient des murs gris. Il y avait plusieurs portes de la même couleur que les murs avec une petite fenêtre grillagée dans le bas de celles-ci. Le militaire avait la vue embrouillée et ses jambes refusaient de coopérer avec le reste de son corps. Les hommes qui le portaient s'arrêtèrent et il put entendre une lourde porte s'ouvrir. On le fit entrer dans une pièce sombre et on le coucha durement sur ce qui lui parut un matelas. Les hommes sortirent de la salle, refermèrent la porte derrière eux et la pièce plongea dans les ténèbres. Seul le petit grillage dans le bas de la porte donnait quelques rayons de lumière à la pièce. Quelques instants passèrent et ses yeux purent s'habituer à la noirceur. Avec misère, il put s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas. Ça y était; ses membres coordonnaient avec les commandements de son cerveau. Il passa un regard circulaire dans la pièce où on l'avait enfermé et ne put que délimiter quelques meubles. Il lui fallu deviner le reste. Le lit inconfortable où on l'avait couché, un petit pupitre en bois accompagné d'une chaise du même matériel et finalement, une ampoule suspendue au plafond. De peine, il se leva et tâta les murs avec sa main droite. Rien. Pas d'interrupteur pour activer l'ampoule. Dans un grognement, il se rassit sur le lit.

Une heure passa. Soudain, la lourde porte grise grinça, annonçant la venue d'un visiteur. La lumière s'alluma et aveugla Roy du coup. Il cacha les rayons lumineux avec son avant-bras et fronça les yeux. Il ne put que distinguer le son que fit la porte en se refermant puis le bruit léger d'un talon foulant le sol. Tac. Tac. Tac. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Une main frêle saisit son poignet pour dégager son bras de devant son visage et il put voir, sans trop plisser les yeux, le visage d'une femme qui se tenait devant lui. Jolie: les cheveux bruns, mi-longs, délicatement bouclés, les yeux d'un vert quasi irréel, de longues jambes fines, allant avec les proportions du reste de son corps. À la vue de ses vêtements, elle devait travailler ici. Même si la jeune femme abordait un sourire chaleureux, cela ne rassurait pour rien au monde notre alchimiste.

« Bonjour monsieur Mustang. » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Une voix qu'il aurait put deviner venant qu'une créature telle que celle-ci. Un timbre de voix qui vient habituellement avec des gloussements aigus, pour démontrer à quel point vous être le plus intéressant des hommes, et des regards plein de sous entendus. Des femmes comme ça, il en avait rencontré, sans toutefois les aimer. Non, ce n'était pas son genre de dames.

Il ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il dit de toute façon? Le visage de la femme se referma un peu.

« Je m'appelle Élisabeth. »

Élisabeth, han? Le monde est petit.

« Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

- Comment vous savez? » demanda-t-elle, le plus innocemment possible.

L'ex-colonel pointa la poitrine d'Élisabeth. Une carte avec son nom était accroché sur sa veste. Elle émit un rire énervant.

« Comme je peux être étourdie! Enfin, c'est moi qui m'occuperait de vous la plupart du temps durant votre séjour ici. »

Séjour? On s'aurait cru dans une auberge cinq étoiles avec massages inclus! Non, ici, il allait passer les pires jours de toute sa vie. Et comment qu'il savait que les jours d'Ishbal avait été dur.

°°°

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Roy Mustang avait été emmené. Le Colonel Riza et ses nouveaux subordonnés avaient réussit à régler le problème qui obstruait la venue du dossier Mustang. Dans leur bureau, elle les félicitait.

« Bravo. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir enquêter sur l'affaire Mustang messieurs.

- Enfin! Je n'en pouvais plus! » souffla Havoc.

On entendit un cran de sûreté se décoincer.

« Cela insinue-t-il que vous ne trouvez pas que je fais un bon colonel Lieutenant?

- N... non! Non! Pas du tout! Vous faites un très bon colonel! V... vous avez certainement mal comprit: je n'en pouvait plus de l'autre dossier à régler! » essaya de se rattraper le Lieutenant en sueur maintenant.

Le cran de sûreté revint dans sa position habituelle. Fuery changea de sujet.

« Pour débuter, nous devrions peut-être aller voir le Colonel Mustang dans « son état naturel ». En questionnant le personnel en étant civil, nous aurions peut-être plus d'informations par rapport à l'établissement, ou même le cas de Mustang lui-même.

- C'est une bonne idée, fit Falman en posant une tape amicale dans le dos de son collège.

- Oui, mais le problème c'est de savoir qui veut aller se risquer à suivre mon idée... »

Avant même que quelqu'un d'autre se propose à cette tâche, Riza s'était subitement levée de sa chaise. Tous la regardait avec de gros yeux ronds, ayant peur d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de mal.

« Je le ferais. » dit-elle simplement.

_Vous... le! _s'étouffèrent ses subordonnés ayant eut plus de peur que de mal.

°°°

C'est ainsi que quelques heures après la séance de bureau, Hawkeye se dirigeait vers un bâtiment de brique. Aussitôt qu'elle mit les pieds à l'intérieur, une réceptionniste plutôt enrobée la prit en charge.

« Bonjour! Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle?

- Han? Oui, oui. Je désirerais rencontrer un certain monsieur Mustang s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle à la dame assise en arrière d'une vitre épaisse qui les séparait.

- Oh! Mustang... Mustang... Must... Ah! Oui. C'est le charmant jeune garçon qu'il ont emmené la semaine dernière! Oh, mais je dis ça pour parler parce que je l'ai à peine vu, gloussa-t-elle.

- Oui, j'aimerais le voir, répondit Riza qui, subitement, se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Bien sûr! Mais, quel est votre lien de parenté avec lui mademoiselle...

- Hawkeye. Mademoiselle Riza Hawkeye. Je... je... » réfléchit la blonde.

La dame derrière la vitre arqua un sourcils, signe de perplexité. La Colonel se lança.

« Oui, je suis sa femme.

- Sa femme? Alors, pourquoi ne portez-vous pas le nom de votre mari?

- P... parce que... J'ai dis femme? Je voulais dire fiancée! Oui, nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, enrichit Riza qui était entre plus mal à l'aise que tout à l'heure.

- Mhhh! »

La blonde eut peur un moment que sa mission échoue au tout début. Mais quand la secrétaire lui fit un sourire, elle se sentit soulagée.

« Je vais appeler Élisabeth, qui va vous emmener directement à votre fiancé.

- Mer... merci. »

Élisabeth han? Le monde est petit.

Quand Élisabeth arriva d'un couloir avec sa démarche de mannequin, Riza se sentit petite. _Encore une qui est sûrement tombé dans l'oeil du Colonel_, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne la supporterait pas. Elle parla un moment avec la réceptionniste et ensuite, se retourna vers la colonel.

« Bonjour, je suis Élisabeth.

- Je sais.

- Ah? C'est drôle, vous avez dit la même chose que votre fiancé, répondit-elle avec un air faussement impressionné.

Oui. En plus de sa voix énervante, Riza la détestait déjà.

« Hem, je suis un peu impatiente de revoir Roy. Alors, peut-on y aller tout de suite? »

Le prénom de son colonel sonnait bizarrement dans les paroles de la blonde. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'y habitue. Elle s'était engagée dans cette voie dangereuse et ne pouvait plus reculer.

Élisabeth rit à sa remarque. Elle frissonna au son aigu.

« Oui-oui. Ça se comprend. Suivez-moi. »

Elle partit à grand pas. Riza la suivit. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un ascenseur et y montèrent. Deuxième, troisième étage. Les portes coulissantes s'écartèrent de leur chemin: elles purent descendre de l'engin. Élisabeth s'arrêta à la première porte grise qu'elles rencontrèrent. Elle sortit ses clés, chercha lentement la bonne, la trouva et la fit pénétrer la serrure.

Hawkeye était sur les nerfs et son coeur battait la chamade: elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir son colonel. Elle avait l'habitude de le voir tout les jours et son absence l'avait grandement affectée, autant que ses subordonnés.

Élisabeth ouvrit lentement la porte...

* * *

**Hohoho! Mais qui a-t-il derrière cette porte? Roy? Un agent secret? Un balais? Une vieille paire de chausettes? Ou peut-être même Superman? Qui sait? Voilà ce qui clore le chapitre deux! -Aime faire des suspenses- Vous pensez où peut-être Roy maintenant? Vous voulez un chapitre trois? Reviews please:D**


End file.
